The present invention relates to an antler sound simulating game call. In the prior art, game call devices are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device which includes the features and aspects of the present invention. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,968 to Herter discloses a squirrel call including a striker bar having a toughened surface which is drawn across an edge of a reed to make squirrel-like sounds. The present invention differs from the teachings of Herter as contemplating a first part having teeth interacting with a second part having an inner opening defined by undulating grooves to make antler simulating sounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,699 to Green discloses a duck call including a first part having a plurality of equi-spaced lateral teeth defining grooves therebetween and a second part consisting of a rectangular cubic block of wood which is engaged with the teeth to simulate duck sounds. The present invention differs from the teachings of Green as contemplating a first part having exterior teeth and interacting with a second part having an inner opening having walls defining undulating grooves, which parts interact to simulate antler sounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,948 to Tax discloses a wild fowl call having a slate bar secured to an actuator arm so that the slate bar may be slid over the edges of two side walls to mechanically reproduce the vocal calls of fowls such as wild geese. The present invention differs from the teachings of Tax as contemplating a first part having rows of exterior teeth which interact with a part having an inner opening with undulating walls to simulate antler sounds.